Theodan Baratheon
Theodan Baratheon is the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, cousin to the king, and the head of House Baratheon of Storm's End. History Born to be Lord Lord Theodan Baratheon, son of Cedrik Baratheon and grandson to Steffon Baratheon, was born in late 350 AC. His siblings Lyonel, Casella and Davos followed there after. Theodan grew up a happy little baby, dotting over his mother and giggling to his father. He rarely cried as an infant, a sign of his future temperate behavior. Tragedy befell the Baratheons of Storms End at the beginning of the Dornish Rebellion. During the night, Lord Steffon was in an emergency council meeting with Cedrik and Stormlords Dondarrion, Penrose and Wylde discussing how best to deal with the rebels. Through the door burst a man with a dagger, he lunged for Lord Steffon but Cedrik stepped in the way taking the fatal blow in the rib cage. The assassin was promptly cut down. Lord Steffon Baratheon held Cedrik in his arms promising to take care of his children as best he could as Cedrik Baratheon’s eyes drifted off into the distance. Lord Steffon took quite well to Theodan. He would let him sit in planning sessions, war councils and even when he held court. He did this in order to teach Theodan to be a fair and just ruler, much like his father, King Renly Baratheon. His other teacher was maester Auster who educated Theodan on history, writing, warfare and investigation. Theodan was a decent pupil but more often than not, spent much of his days daydreaming of ruling a united Westeros. Best Friends Forever Theodans life changed in 359 when the young prince, Orys Baratheon, came to live in Storms End and squire alongside him serving Lord Steffon. Orys was brash, reckless, and quick to temper. Not to mention at 9 years old he was a hulking mass compared to Theodan. More often than not, Orys would win in the training yard. However, Theodan was a cunning young lad and could easily beat Orys in a game of cyvasse and excelled past him in his studies. Despite their differences, the two got along quite well. Theodan could make Orys laugh till tears ran down his face with his wit and anytime Theodans older cousin, Grance, and his friends would pick on Theodan, Orys would beat them down. Theodan later in life regarded his time with Orys when they were squires and later on as knights as one of the happiest times in his life. In 365 AC, on Theodans nameday, both Theodan and Orys were knighted in the light of the Seven. They then decided to travel across the kingdoms going to feasts and tourneys. One of the first they attended was Lord Robb Tully’s wedding to Lady Mya Arryn. Theodan was horrified seeing all the damage done to the Riverlands, he knew then that war was not the answer to uniting the kingdoms again. Theodan was cordial with both Robb and Cedric, charismatic as ever, but respectful knowing the pain that his family had caused theirs. Following Lord Tully’s wedding; Theodan, Orys, and Theodans squires, Daeron Martell and Raymont Penrose, took the river road down to Casterly Rock. There they feasted with the Lannisters then went on to Lannisport, before taking the ocean road down to Crakehall, Old Oak, and Highgarden. By this time, Theodan was well aware of Orys addiction to alcohol and women. Even so, they had a grand time, though Orys constantly bullied his squire. End of One Friendship and the Beginning of Two New Ones In 367 AC at Horn Hill was when their fellowship blew apart. Daeron, Theodans younger squire, made a remark about Orys directly to the princes’ face. Orys in a fit of rage, would’ve killed Daeron if Theodan hadn’t stepped. They drew blades, Theodan just going into a defensive stance deflecting the bigger mans blows, not wanting to hurt his friend as Orys went for killshots. Orys disarmed Theodan and if not for his kingsguard, he might’ve killed Theodan. The two parted ways, Theodan and Daeron making for Starfall via the Princes Pass and Orys heading back to Kings Landing. In the Princes Pass, Theodan, Daeron, Raymont Penrose and his men we set on by bandits. It was a short bloody battle but Daeron performed valiantly. He did so well that Theodan knighted him when they got to Starfall. He also had another surprise for the young knight. He bought passage on a ship headed for Sunspear to witness his sisters coronation. Upon getting to Sunspear he became completely enamored by the triplets. His gallant bravado broke down and he was stunned beyond belief. He feasted and drank with the Martells for a week. From politics, to battle, to sex, they discussed it all. Moreover, Theodan got a new appreciation for Dornish culture. After the week, Sunspear got a letter requesting Theodans presence back in Storms End. His grandfather, Steffon, was sick. The Rise of Theodan Baratheon He set sail, arriving at Storms End to see the final moments of Steffons life. Theodan believed that Steffon held out long enough to say goodbye. Steffons last words were “you would’ve been a better king than Orys...” He interpreted it as he should help Orys rule. Following Steffons death, Theodan was made Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, his closest counselors were stormlords here, who helped him govern his realm. In 370 AC, the now King Orys called Theodan to Kings Landing to serve as Master of Laws, which Theodan graciously accepted. He was set to work immediately, but being apart of the small council was a tricky thing. It seemed like everyone in the Kings court had their own motivations and ambitions. It wasn’t all for the good of the realm. He learned that he had to be covert with these lords and even use espionage to find out what they were really up to. However, all good things must come to an end. In a few months after taking the crown, Orys started a war against the Kingdom of Winter. Theodan and Orys had a screaming match in the council chambers about the matter. Theodan started they could’ve won their loyalty without war and Orys was being too bullheaded to think straight. And with that, Theodan was fired and headed back to Storms End. Highgarden Calls for Aid! And Storms End Will Answer Theodan sat out for around half of the war in staunch disapproval of the Thrones actions but was spurred to join when Highgarden was taken over by the Ironborn. Upon hearing this news, Theodan called his banners and they rode to war. The taking back of Highgarden was relatively easy, when the Ironborn weren’t in water they lost their bite. However, they were too late to save Mace Tyrells daughter, something that Theodan would promise Mace that he would help rectify. After Highgarden, Theodan traveled up to pinkmaiden to take control of the Lannister forces there. King Stark hears of this and goes to meet Theodan in battle. They meet at Acorn Hall and the battle ensues. With the force of The Westerlands and the Stormlands it looked like they were going to win out against the Northerners but Robb Tully and his forces arrived to reinforce the Starks and turn the tide of the battle forcing Theodan to retreat. Current State of Affairs Following the war and Orys spurning the Martells, Theodan ended up marrying Arianne. Their ceremony was the happiest day of his life, and the affair was one of grandeur in Storms End with most of the Iron Throne showing up. Since then Arianne has put whispers in Theodan’s ear of becoming king himself. Theodan brushed it off for awhile but with Orys terrible governing, Theodan can’t help but to think himself as a better successor like his great grandfather, Renly when he took the throne from Stannis. Category:Stormlands Category:House Baratheon Category:Character Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Lord Paramounts